


Í Tokuni

by coooffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, underage pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooffee/pseuds/coooffee
Summary: *怪诞小镇腐向同人*cp Billdip/Tadmab*Bill神化设定*旧神Bill x 继承者Dipper





	Í Tokuni

01.

当迪普睡着时，神突然降临，正如他的叔公之一留给他的那部日志里写的一样。他知道这事也发生在他的那位叔公身上，还发生在叔公的外公之一身上——这种情况总是隔代发生，与他们家族降下双胞胎的频率一样。

他闭着眼睛，并没有从梦境中醒来。但即便如此，他也能感受到从神身上散发出的威压，以及随着神一起出现的耀眼的金色光芒。那光芒透过他的眼睑，刺痛了他的眼睛。他感觉到有眼泪从他的眼角渗出——而他分不清这是因为对于神的惧怕，还是只因为他单纯地适应不了这强烈的光。那些自他出生起便如影随形的噩梦与日志之中对于这位神残虐行为的描述此时此刻一起涌进了他的脑海，他的本能咆哮着让他躲藏起来，避开危险。尽管如此，他依然强迫自己保持着平静。神的降临必定有着原因，他必须在神的面前保持镇静。

“请您走开，”他语气恭敬——因为日志里告诉他最好对这位神灵保持尊敬，“我正在睡觉。”

他紧紧的闭着眼睛，等待着神灵的离去。然而他却听见那位神高声笑了起来，随后神用他带着绸制手套的手指抚过他的眼皮，强迫他睁开了眼睛。

“松树！”神居高临下的看着他，“我想六指应该已经告诉过你这是怎么一回事，对吧？我亲爱的继承人——最新的那一位！”

如同日志里记载的一样，神戴着黑色的手套以及相同颜色的高礼帽，穿着金色的，甚至古板到有些滑稽的晚礼服，衣料之上有着浅浅的砖块花纹。他手里拿着手杖，一只眼睛上蒙着一个眼罩，而另一只眼睛——金色的，瞳孔内的三角形正缓慢旋转着，像是在审视着面前的凡人。他直直地盯着迪普，等待着他的回应。

“你找错了你的继承人——我还没有成年！”迪普感觉喉咙发紧，他侧头看向在他隔壁的床上熟睡的梅宝，他的双胞胎姐姐，“为什么是我？说实在的，我从出生起就一直在想这个问题——为什么是我？梅宝可比我要大五分钟！”

“流星？会的，神的荣光总有一天会照耀到她的身上的，不过不是现在，”神顺着他眼神的方向瞟了一眼，毫不在意地说，“而在这一代？是你！我亲爱的松树，难道你从不知道你额头上的印记是源自于我的能力？”

迪普下意识的抚上自己的额头，神咯咯的笑了起来，伸出手去触碰那个印记，他北斗七星形状的胎记此刻仿佛因着神手指的动作而开始发烫。“我没找错人！”神似乎颇为高兴地说，“就像你的叔公之一，还有你叔公的外公之一一样，你带着我的印记，你属于我。正如同我选中他们一样，在这一代，我选中你——迪普派恩斯！为此感到荣幸吧，凡人，你将得到我教授给你的全部知识，正如同你的祖先一样！”

迪普向后挪了挪，以躲开神的手指，他谨慎地看着神：“不——不是我，我还没有成年，而日志里说只有在我成年之后你才会来找我，所以你现在的继承人应该是阿福叔公，而不是我。”

“是你，”神平静的说，“阿福已经死了，所以现在是你。我亲爱的孩子，迪普派恩斯，这难道不是你的名字？”

迪普睁着眼睛，他有千百个问题想问，一时之间却说不出话来。阿福叔公死了？他感觉自己的脑子一片混乱，是震惊到没有心力去哭喊。阿福叔公死了？在他和自己的姐姐离开故乡几年之后？他甚至没有见到他最敬爱的叔公的最后一面，就连这个消息也是从神的口中听见。此时此刻他感觉那些在他被噩梦缠身时听见的声音又在他的耳边响起：高昂而恐惧的尖叫，婴儿悲哀而绝望的哭声，鲜血迸出，女人们的眼睛里流下血滴，战场上士兵们临死前哀嚎的声音。他整个的蜷缩起来，紧紧地捂住自己的耳朵，企图隔绝那些让他联想到死亡的声音，而最绝望的一点是，他自己也清楚这样做不会有丝毫作用。就在他的恐惧与绝望无法抑制地到达最高顶点之处时，他听见神打了一个响指——仅仅是一个响指，他耳边那些声音顿时就消失了。那些噩梦，那些哀叫，那些血与战火，那些色彩斑斓的幻象，就这样随着神一个简单的动作消失得无影无踪，像是它们从未存在过一样。他惊讶而不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，试探性地拿开几个手指，声音依然没有响起。他拿开整个手掌，还是没有，就像是那些声音真的消失了——这在他的所有梦境中可还真是头一回。

“不用怀疑，它们确实消失了！”神对他挑了挑眉，咧嘴笑了起来，露出他尖利的像是猛兽般的牙齿，“凡我所在之处，恶魔皆受我命令与差遣。而当你接受我之时，你自然也会继承这份力量，所以——想要这样的好日子一直持续下去吗？”

有那么一刻，迪普差一点就动心了——再不用被噩梦纠缠，再不用感受来自地狱的绝望与恐惧，但他控制住了自己，因如果一切都如同日志之中所叙述的那样的话，那么神并不如他自己所说那样可信。

“您所提供的一切都需要些什么东西来交换，不是吗？”他抬起头看着神，“所以如果我想要这样的好日子一直持续，我要付出的代价是什么？

“你知道与神的交易需要付出代价？真是聪明！”神大笑起来，兴高采烈地又打了个响指，顿时从空中落下一串以某种动物的牙齿编制而成的项链，稳稳当当地落在他的脖颈上，“礼物！为我的继承人并不蠢笨如同凡间那些猪豕！”

迪普因为脖颈上传来的那突如其来的冰冷而沉重的触感而差点吓得跳起来，却还是强迫自己保持镇静。他心有余悸的看了看旁边床上的梅宝，和他一样有着棕色头发的姐姐依然还沉浸在梦中，显然神与他之间的对话是丝毫没有影响到她，这让他小小地松了口气。而神饶有兴致地看着他的反应，咧开嘴笑了起来。“怕吵醒你的姐姐？”他金色的眼睛里满含着戏谑的光，“那何不让我们这套流程变得更快一些？你只需要接受我，和我做下交易——以后便再不会有任何低贱的恶魔前来扰乱你的梦境。”

迪普怀疑性地眯起眼睛：“就这么简单？

“就这么简单！”神挑挑眉毛，对着迪普伸出右手，在手掌之上燃起一股奇异的蓝色火焰，他向着他靠近，声音近乎于蛊魅，“你只需要接受，然后学习。我会教授你所有你应了解之事，我会告诉你宇宙中你未曾了解的所有秘密。而你所需要做的仅仅只是接受我的力量，成为我的继承人——也许付出一点小小的代价——但从此你将是神在世间的代言者，践行人，你将与神享受同等的地位，共享全知全能的能力。在人间，神即是你——所以，接受还是不接受？时间可不等人，我亲爱的孩子！”

迪普盯着那股不透着任何温度却又熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰，咬着嘴唇，像是在犹豫，又像是带着一点憧憬。最终他抬起头看着神，像是下定了决心，说出的却不是神预想中的话语。“阿福叔公是什么时候过世的？”他问。

神挑起了眉毛：“这可不算是个回答，松树！”

“我想知道他是什么时候死的，”迪普又重复了一遍，“是什么造成了他的死亡？”

神安静了下来，有那么一瞬间，迪普差点以为神要发起怒来，因为他确信自己看见了神的眼睛变成了深重的血红，而瞳孔的颜色漆黑如同地狱最底部的深渊。但最终神只是沉默着俯下身，第一次正视了迪普的眼睛。他审慎地盯着他，金色的眼睛里失去了所有浮于表面上的感情。此时神身边的光芒一瞬间熄灭，黑暗降临，取光芒而代之的是深重的，像是从漆黑的密林深处蔓延而来的浓重雾气。“所以，”神盯着他，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“你很想知道答案？”

“我想要知道答案。”

“那如果我说当你接受我之后我就会告诉你呢？”

“我不会接受你，除非你告诉我他的真正死因。”

神眯起眼睛，居高临下地看着他，“那么，”他审慎地说，“我是不是可以认为——这是个拒绝？”

“在知道阿福叔公的真正死因之前，我无法相信你，”迪普看着神的眼睛由金色逐渐变成漆黑一片，是无法抑制地颤抖了起来，尽管如此，他依然仰着头，直视着神的眼睛，手指紧紧地抓着被单，关节处因为太过用力泛起了青白，“所以——是的，这是个拒绝。”

神耸耸肩，直起身来，带着些许不可置信的神色熄灭了手上的火焰。与此同时，那些噩梦与哀嚎几乎是立刻又回到了迪普的脑海里，甚至比之前的还要浓重，还要让人无法忍受。他紧咬着嘴唇，却还是无法抑制住破碎的尖叫从他的嘴唇边缘漏出来。他整个人痛苦地蜷缩起来，绝望地捂住自己的耳朵。而神只是饶有兴味地看着这一切。

“好啊，好啊，我就知道这一切不会那么顺利！”神的眼睛变回金色，又恢复了他的戏谑与漫不经心，他脱下礼帽，对着迪普低头致意，“我明晚会再来的，希望你能尽快重新决定！哦——忘了告诉你，我叫比尔赛弗。如果想要完成这场交易，你只需要在梦境之中叫一声我的名字，我就会立刻赶到！”

梦境就此终结，突兀的就像是当它刚开始时一样。迪普猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口地喘着气，汗水从他的额头上滑落，他感觉自己像是刚刚从水里捞出来一样。那些恐怖的尖叫声像是依然在他耳边回响，他甩甩头，试图将这些声音从自己的脑海里驱除，却随着自己的动作发现脖子上有着不属于他记忆中的重量。他带着点恐惧地睁大眼睛，手指向着脖颈之上摸去，却发现指尖上传来的触感是那只应存在于梦中的神之赠礼。他抓着那串牙齿项链，叹了口气。墙上挂着的壁钟的指针此时已经指向了五点四十，紧闭的窗帘中已经泄露出几丝清晨的微光。梅宝依然在熟睡之中，她均匀的呼吸声和壁钟规律的滴答声让迪普逐渐平静了下来。迪普抹了抹脸，深深地叹了口气，他知道他睡不着，却依然再次闭上了眼睛。

 

02.

迪普第一次知道神的存在，是在几年前狂欢节期间的星期二。那时他刚刚和梅宝搬到现在所居住的城市不久，阿福叔公和斯坦叔公一起来到他们的新家看望他们。老斯坦嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着长途航海旅行的艰辛和令人反胃的食物，在知道他们为这房子支付了多少钱之后更是宣称自己已经心痛到“立刻就会昏倒在这人来人往的大街上”。但好在梅宝用庭院里已然成熟的葡萄，和葡萄所酿造而成的鲜红如同玫瑰的酒液吸引走了他的注意力，于是他也只好“勉强”同意，挽着自己美丽的侄孙女的手臂在这沿海的岛屿城市内转一转，看看能否寻找到些新的商机。

迪普向来乐见于斯坦与梅宝能找到些属于他俩的乐子，毕竟派恩斯家族里最为缺少的就是宁静，而当整个家族里最为喧闹而充满活力的两人一走，房子里是顿时就安静了下来，就连庭院里一丛丛生长着的玫瑰花在静谧的空气中都显得愈加鲜艳。迪普正想着也许去往书房里翻找些旧书与唱片出来是个不错的消磨时光的选择，但下一刻他的阿福叔公就用一句话打乱了他原对于这个普通的下午的所有认知和安排。“迪普，”他的神情严肃，“我想问问——你是否曾在我的书房里看见过那几本我所撰写的日志？”

迪普整个人都僵硬了起来，“是——是的，阿福叔公，”他干巴巴地说，认命的转过身，准备接受这位严厉而又博学的叔公的斥责，“我发誓我不是故意乱动的，我只是——”

“对这个家族的历史感到好奇？”阿福叹了口气，在餐桌边坐了下来，“坐下吧，你还有几年就成年了，有些事也该知道了——三本日志的内容，你一共看了多少？”

“只看完了日志三，”迪普承认，偷偷看向自己的叔公，见他并没有生气的意思，便放下心来，也在餐桌的另一边坐下，“我想知道——那些传说和故事，那位和我们家族做下交易的——”

“神，”阿福接过话头，平静地点了点头，“都是真的。”

“全都是真的？”

“全都是真的。”

往后他们俩都沉默了下来，只有掺杂在阳光气味的花香在空气中流淌。在这有些令人窒息的静谧之中，迪普望着庭院中从天井之上攀附着的葡萄藤缝隙间倾斜下来的阳光，感到喉咙一阵发紧。他抿了抿嘴唇，有些艰难的开口：“也就是说，我总有一天也会——”

“这正是我们所不希望看见的，”阿福叹了口气，生硬地打断他的话头，“这也是为什么我们要把你们送来这里。我们希望这一切在这一代就此终结。”

迪普紧闭着嘴唇，最终叹了口气，选择沉默。他不是不相信自己叔公的能力，但从那时起他便在一直在怀疑这个计划的可行性，毕竟如果真的如同日志里所说，神不可能不会知道他的继承人去了哪里——就算叔公们将他们送来这个几乎和他们以前熟悉的一切全部断绝联系的群岛之上，如果神明真的想要找到他，就算距离再远又有什么难度可言？他是说，毕竟神是全知全能的，不是么？但既然他的叔公说得如此笃定，迪普也就选择相信。那时他还没有看完全本日志，自然也不完全了解神与他们家族的渊源，以及那位神明到底是什么样的存在。他只知道叔公告诫他，如果不幸在未来的某一天，神明真的降临，他一定不能接受神的任何请求。

“因为神并不可信，”阿福叔公对他说，那时叔公们正站在港口，准备登上船离开，“无论如何，不要相信神说出的任何话语。”

 

迪普吁了口气，放下手中的羽毛笔与古旧的笔记本，望向窗外。今天恰好又是一个狂欢节的星期二，在现在他们所居住的这个沿海城市里，每年的五月都会被鲜花，彩带，和年轻恋人们的欢笑与亲吻填满。距离他和他的叔公上一次面对面的谈话已经过去了好几年，而如今他已经快要成年。那时他还不知道神到底是什么——其实就算是现在，他也不甚明了。但与之前不同的是，神如今已经找到了他，就像命运一般，无可避免。

一阵轻快的脚步声伴随着梅宝兴奋的笑声从他的背后传来，打断了他的思绪。迪普回过头，正看见自己的姐姐一脸兴高采烈地从后方向他扑了过来，随即扔了他满头满脸的大丽花花瓣。“惊喜！”梅宝大声地说，又咯咯地笑了起来，她站起身，扶起迪普，又在他面前转了个圈，让她火红的裙摆在空气中舒展开，“好看吗？”她眼里满怀着期待问，“我特地定做的——为了狂欢节！”

“我想想——同时也为了你的未婚夫？”

“迪普！”

迪普翻了翻白眼，笑了起来，“好啦，”他安抚性的说，“确实很好看，但你能不能不要再一惊一乍的了？你都快要当妈妈了！”

梅宝吐了吐舌头，低头看着自己还只是微显圆润的小腹，神情温柔，“哎呀，那还很早呢，”她轻快地说，“而且，我想我们派恩斯家的小宝宝还不至于这么脆弱，对不对？”

这也是个新变化——在派恩斯家族中这么早就有新生命诞生，而且是由最小的那一对双胞胎的其中一个诞下。他们已经在信中告诉了斯坦这件事，而老斯坦则在回信中宣称要把那个叫做泰德斯特兰治的小子打到鼻青脸肿。但木已成舟，老斯坦还是只能叹着气同意这门婚事，并随信附上足够置办礼服与其他事项的金币以及他到达这个沿海城市的准确日期，同时还附带了一个纯金制成的独眼三角项链。“在给你姐姐戴上之前最好洗一洗，上一次它出现在婚礼上时还是你们妈妈结婚的那一次，”老斯坦在信里写，“如果有条件的话，尽量自己动手——毕竟婚礼可是要用掉一大笔钱，我们家可不是钱做的，孩子！”

斯坦在信中没有提到阿福会和他一起来，事实上，他完全没有提到阿福半个字，好像阿福根本不存在似的，这可和之前他寄来的那些信完全不同。在那时迪普和梅宝为此事颇为疑惑了一阵子，梅宝还猜想也许是两个老头儿又闹矛盾了，毕竟这种事在这之前也不是没有发生过，他们决定在回信中问问此事。可现如今，信才写到一半，神就带来了死亡的消息。想到这里，迪普感觉自己的胃搅成了一团，他咬着自己的嘴唇，看着正在衣架前哼着歌挑选着帽子的姐姐，不易察觉地叹了口气。

他不想告诉梅宝这件事——至少在狂欢节期间不想，也许在狂欢节之后也不想。梅宝从来不是被选中的那一个，她的身上没有胎记，也从来没有听到过来自地狱的低语。在今年的狂欢节结束后，她就会和斯特兰治家的继承人结为夫妇。而在这之前，在这之后，他为什么要用神不知真假的话语去扰乱她的心情呢？他宁愿梅宝什么都不知道。

从他们所住的城区到繁荣的金店街只需要十分钟。尽管斯坦让他自己动手，迪普还是觉得先去问问那些专业的工人们会更为妥当一些。他手里紧紧地捏着装着银币和那条项链的绒制袋子，踏着地上散落的彩带和花瓣，穿过吵嚷的人群，向着街尾的那些珠宝小店走去。梅宝喜欢这地方，但他讨厌这里。他并不讨厌空气中蜂蜜与黄油混合的焦香气，但他讨厌狂欢节，讨厌那些冲他兜售商品的商人们，也讨厌一切需要和陌生人产生交际的，吵闹的地方。他狼狈地避开那些推着小推车叫卖商品的小贩，最终到达了目的地。商店门口的招牌上诺斯韦斯特珠宝行几个大字闪闪发光，门窗紧闭，在今天这所有商行都大开门户做生意的时间里是有些太过不同寻常。“有人在吗？”他喊了一声。

一个淡金色头发的女孩循声从建筑物上方的阳台上探出头来，“今天不开门，”她带着点不耐烦说，“工人们都去参加狂欢节了。”

“不会花费很长时间的，”迪普仰起头，对着那个女孩说，“是关于梅宝婚礼的事，帕西菲卡。”

那女孩紧紧地抿起嘴唇，皱着眉头打量了他一番，最终叹了口气，缩回了脑袋。在一阵由远及近的脚步声后，她打开了商行的玻璃门，“进来吧，派恩斯，”她咕哝着，带着点懊恼的不耐烦，“她为什么自己不来？”

“她和泰德一起去狂欢节了，”迪普说，“就是那位未婚夫，你知道的。”

“我知道，我当然知道，”帕西菲卡摇摇头，“这就是为什么我不愿去狂欢节——我可不想和他俩当面碰上。”

迪普和这位珠宝店的有钱小姐向来不对付，但梅宝和她是好朋友——至少在她和泰德相识并陷入爱河的几个月前是，虽然在刚到这沿海城市时她们俩曾一度是狂欢节女王的竞争对手，不过，用梅宝的话来说，“那都是过去的事儿了！”但现如今，自从梅宝与泰德订婚后，迪普是再没看见过帕西菲卡出现在他们家的客厅里，所以他也说不准她们俩之间的关系现在到底怎么样。不过他现在至少是在踏在珠宝行干净的地板上，而不是在外面污水横流的街道上再徘徊个一小时，所以——也许这就是梅宝常说的，女孩子之间特殊形式的友谊？

他看着帕西菲卡戴上珠宝专用放大镜，仔细地查看着那条项链上的污渍。“是个老东西，不过纯度很高，”她评价道，“你们家族传下来的？”

迪普点点头，“有没有可能让我自己来清洗？”他问，“我的房子里有全套科学仪器——”

“想都别想，”帕西菲卡一口回绝，“你的那些‘炼金装备’会把这点金子融到没影儿的，这事得专业人士来。”

迪普耸耸肩，是丝毫不意外于这样的回答，毕竟他也拿不准如果自己来的话会不会把这事儿搞砸。“那我就把这点小金子托付给你啦？”他说，“过几天我能来拿吗？”

“得等到下个星期，”帕西菲卡也学着他的样子耸耸肩，“不会错过婚礼的，你放心。”

“我还以为你不知道婚礼的日期？”

“如果可以的话，”帕西菲卡将那条项链放进丝绒盒子里，再撕下一张纸条写下梅宝的名字夹了进去，“我宁愿我什么都不知道。”

“那你会来吗？”

“当然了。”

“当然会，还是当然不会？”

帕西菲卡耸耸肩，“如果我不去的话，不就错过她生命中最重要的时刻了吗？”她神色平静，“所以回去告诉她，当然啦，我会出席的，不用担心。”

 

03.

他在做梦，梦境的色调与以往不太一样，是晦涩而又暗沉。奇怪的是，他所有噩梦的色调都是一片饱和度高到的令人眼睛刺痛的色彩斑斓，而那些普通到甚至能称得上是美梦的梦境却总是灰暗而模糊不清。他在梦中的森林间奔跑，雾气弥漫在密密麻麻的树林之中。草叶划过他裸露在外的小腿，将水汽留在他的鞋子上。青草气浓重，是植物的伤口中渗出的汁液味道。稀薄的阳光透过树枝间的间隙照射下来，斑斓的树影飘荡在雾气之上。

最终，他在一栋熟悉的小屋前停了下来。那建筑物和他记忆中的相似，却是又相差了太多——至少在迪普离开之前，那里还总是热闹非常，人来人往。可在梦中，小屋空空荡荡，就连斯坦钉在屋顶的组成“神秘小屋”招牌的那几个字母都掉了下来。他穿过外围破旧的铁丝网，走过已经坏掉了一个的秋千，踏上屋前的草坪。只要再走几步路的距离，他就能去打开那扇门，但他却不知为何踌躇不前。他站在柔软的草地上，犹豫着，沉浸在自己的思绪中。他是太过出神，就连神已降临，并悄无声息地站在了他的背后，他都未曾感觉到。

“我的建议是最好不要再往前走下去，”神的声音出乎意料地低沉，“那不是你该去往的世界，松树。”

“我就知道，”迪普叹了口气，转过身，仰头看着神，“所以他是——真的死了？”

“神有什么必要说谎？”

“我只是……”迪普摇了摇头，把脸埋进自己的手心里，“有一丝侥幸心理，以为——”

“以为我在欺骗你，对你说谎？”

“阿福叔公和我们——和我，讲过你的很多事，”迪普看着神，“他特别提醒我，你并不可信。”

神略点了一点头，笑了起来，“当然！当然！我们亲爱的阿福总是选择不相信任何人！”他兴味盎然地说，“他曾经是我最得意的继承人，充满着野心且有着与之相匹配的能力，我曾许诺过给予他改变世界的力量——”

“但你违背了你的诺言？”

“神从不收回已经给予的恩赐，”神摘下自己的高礼帽，将手杖轻轻地点在地上，迪普这才注意到他今天穿着一身黑色，是参加葬礼的标准装束，“是他自己反悔了，在最后关头，他害怕了，他觉得所有的一切都是我在控制他，监视他，于是他想要摆脱我。他甚至把你，松树，我最新的继承人送到了海洋的另一边。多么愚蠢而又无知的行为！——如果我真的想要找到我的继承人，难道距离会是能够阻碍我的问题吗？”

“他肯定还做了其他事，对不对？”迪普回头看着小屋，窗户上的黑影缓慢地蠕动，像是噩梦的阴影，“阿福叔公那时和我说，他想要这一切都结束在我这一代。他肯定不是仅仅只把我和梅宝送到世界的另一端就以为万事大吉，他肯定还做了其他的什么事——阿福叔公不是那么不谨慎而又愚蠢的人。”

神笑了起来，手指轻轻地搭在迪普的肩上，像是炫耀，又像是对着什么东西宣称着他对于迪普的所有权。“我有说过你很聪明，对吧，松树？”神咧开嘴，露出他尖锐的牙齿，喉咙里发出一阵低沉的声音，像是愉快的笑声，又像是示威般的低唁，“他想要封印我，但他失败了，他当然会失败——他接受了我的馈赠，他所有的知识与能力都来源于我，又如何能够杀得死我？”

迪普深深地吸了口气：“你杀了他？”

“如果我能够的话？我会的，松树！毕竟我可不像虚伪的凡人之子，临近死亡之前还能够宽宏大量的亲吻那背叛了自己的门徒，”神的语调轻松，像是在谈论着今天的天气，而不是杀戮，死亡与背叛，“但是他是我的继承人——至少在他活着的时候是。他无法杀死我，正如同我无法杀死他一样。”

“而你也没有救他，”迪普向后退了一步，看着神不带有任何感情的金色眼睛，“你明明有能力去阻止死神的降临，但你却眼看着他步入死亡，而没有采取丝毫措施去挽救他的生命——我说得对吗？”

“人类的生老病死就如同季节的更换交替，我亲爱的松树。”

“所以你没有，”迪普说，“或者你不想。”

神沉默了下来，沉默得太久了些，就连空气都几乎在他们之间凝结。雾气在他们之间回荡，越来越浓重。太阳已经被厚重的乌云挡住，迪普向空气中嗅了嗅，闻到了大雨将至和噩梦逐渐逼近的味道。就在这时他看见阿福叔公的影子在小屋的窗口一闪而逝，他还没来得及叫出声，那个影子就不见了。他摇了摇头，竭力甩开那些已经开始出现并占据他全部理智的幻象。“如果我答应你，比尔赛弗，”他开口，声音几不可闻，“如果我答应接受你，和你的馈赠——你能带他回来吗？”

“就算我带他回来，你也认不出他了，”神的声音缥缈而平静，“他的肉身已经腐朽，而灵魂去往了另一个维度。如果他回来，你就得死，我拒绝用我活着的继承人，去换回一个腐朽而没有灵魂的肉身。”

迪普颤抖了起来，感觉自己的视线一片模糊，理智上他知道神的做法符合逻辑，但自己的脑袋却依然嗡嗡作响，他想要控制自己不要在神的面前展露情绪，却还是失控地吼了出来，“你只是不想去做而已，不是吗？”迪普的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，滴在了草地上，“我不会接受你的，我不需要你的馈赠，滚出我的梦境，再也不要回来！”

神没有回答，他甚至没有发怒。事实上，他只是缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，而后戴上了自己的高礼帽，“你需要的时候，我会再来。”他简单的说，随即他转身向着树林深处走去，那些雾气几乎是立刻包裹住了他的背影。当他完全消失的时候，迪普转头看向小屋，那建筑物随着神一同消失了，像是从未出现过一样。留在原地的，只有一个石质的独眼三角形状的雕像，和迪普一起孤零零的站在柔软的草地上。

 

接下来的一个星期，神真的再没有出现在他的梦境里。噩梦依然如影随形，但好在梦境只占了日常生活中一半的时间。在清醒的时间里，迪普依然属于人间。狂欢节还有几天就结束了，婚礼的一切都要在这段时间内敲定。他不仅要忙着去过问那些婚礼准备期间的琐事，还要和梅宝一起去往斯特兰治家拜访那些从海的另一头远道而来的夫人们。那些夫人们听说他们也是从相同的地方移居到这个城市的时候，对梅宝的态度明显是改善了许多，话里话外甚至还开始打探派恩斯家族的传承历史与财产几何。迪普暗自觉得好笑——这些夫人肯定是听说了太多关于那块新的殖民地上女性也能平等的继承家族财产的故事。不过话又说回来，就算没有财产加持，又有谁不会喜欢梅宝？他看着自己的姐姐捧着一大束百合与满天星，坐在客厅里的椅子上兴高采烈地和那些夫人们谈论着旅行见闻，而她的未婚夫坐在她的旁边看着她，眼神里充斥着的全是温柔的爱意，他突然没来由地感到一阵欣慰。此时此刻那些噩梦，死亡，与神的馈赠都像是存在于遥远而不可及的，与他全然无关的另一个世界里的东西。如果可以，他愿意付出一切让这样安稳而平静的生活就这样持续下去。

他那天去诺斯韦斯特家送请柬，顺便看看项链的清洗到了哪个步骤。而帕西菲卡是恰好不在，只有诺斯韦斯特夫人热情地接待了他——甚至热情地有些过分，在这之前那女人可是向来不把他们这些新移民放在眼里。在等待茶泡好的期间，诺斯韦斯特夫人像是不经意般的问起也许斯特兰治家族除了现有的这位继承人以外还有些其他的适龄青年，迪普敷衍着，心里感觉到一阵好笑。项链还没有处理好，他把请柬放下之后，婉拒了那位夫人留他吃晚饭的请求，只喝完一杯茶就走了。临走时，诺斯韦斯特夫人非要塞给迪普一大捧火红的玫瑰花，他盛情难却，也只好收下。从金店街向着他自己的住处走去时已是那天的傍晚时分，狂欢节的余韵还残留在街道上，他抱着那束气味甜腻到让人有些发昏的玫瑰，是慢悠悠地沿着街道像散步般的溜达。却没想到会在这个时间和地点遇见一位实在让人不怎么想见到的“老朋友”。

“看看，这不是迪普派恩斯嘛！” 吉迪恩格里佛从马车上探下头来，对迪普端起一脸假笑，“听说你的姐姐过几天就要结婚了？我想，作为派恩斯家族的老朋友，我是不是应该拿到一张婚礼的请柬呢？”

“这不关你的事，”迪普皱着眉说，“你怎么到这儿来了？”

“我怎么到这儿来了？！”吉迪恩夸张地提高音调，尖声笑了起来，“当然是来看看曾与我们格里佛家族定下婚约的那位小姐选了个什么样的夫婿了——一位乡绅？这还真是符合她的审美！”

“那还真是得感谢她的审美，”迪普挑了挑眉，“毕竟这避免了让派恩斯家族的族谱上出现一个浮夸的白色蓬蓬头画像，这可是实在是帮了大忙。”

吉迪恩的眼神阴沉了下来，“我以为只有那位小姐不懂事，没想到派恩斯家族年轻的继承人也是如此？”他恶狠狠地说，“格里佛家族愿意与派恩斯家族联姻，你们实在是应该为此感到荣幸!但你们不但不知感恩，那位小姐——梅宝派恩斯，甚至还拒绝了我的求婚？！婚约被毁已经足够让格里佛家族蒙羞了，现如今，她居然还嫁给了一个家族传承不足五代的乡下人！难道和乡下人住在一起久了，思想也会被同化？这可真是让人大开眼界！”

迪普毫无掩饰地翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，随即加快脚步离开吉迪恩和他的马车。“你们会为此付出代价的！”吉迪恩在他的背后大喊，“你和派恩斯家族，都将为此付出代价！而我会让梅宝知道，谁才应该是她婚礼上的那位新郎！”

“你要是有能耐，就尽管来吧，”迪普头也不回地说，“我可不觉得你能做出什么改变梅宝心意的事儿。”

“那就让我们拭目以待。”吉迪恩看着迪普远去的背影，充满恶意的喃喃自语，“派恩斯，让我们拭目以待。”

 

04.

迪普是被火焰特有的的焦糊味呛醒的，那时他正在做梦，难得的好梦——虽然画调依然凝滞涩重，但依然还是个很不错的，几乎可称得上是温柔的梦。在梦中，花香弥漫，他的亲人们和他一起坐在柔软的草坪之上，他甚至能感受到阳光的热度。可与梦中不同的是，当他因为那股呛人的烟味而醒来之时，他张开眼睛，看见的不是家人们温和的微笑，而是熊熊烈焰在空气之中燃烧。他惊得跳了起来，跌跌撞撞地去往梅宝的床边试图推醒她，却发现不知为何梅宝的脸色苍白而眼睛紧闭，是陷入了深沉到无法被唤醒的睡眠，就连火焰与烟雾的味道已经呛鼻到让人无法忽略，她还是没有醒来。

这很不寻常，迪普忧虑地皱起眉头，太不寻常了点。但当务之急不是在这一点上纠结，而是尽快逃离火场。他听见佣人们在楼下大喊大叫，有人呼喊着他们的名字。火势越来越凶猛，再不离开就是死路一条。迪普狠狠地咬着嘴唇，将梅宝从床上抱起。手忙脚乱地抓起毯子裹扎在自己和姐姐的身上，而后跌跌撞撞的向着房门出口处跑去。一块毯子不足以覆盖两个人，他几乎是整个暴露在火焰之中。就算是我被烧伤，被烧死，被随便怎么样，无论如何也不要让梅宝受伤，他想着，祈祷着。就在此时，一块燃烧着的木头砸落了下来，他躲闪不及，肩头被狠狠地砸了一下，火焰灼伤了他的皮肤，剧烈的痛感是立刻占据了他的整个神经感官。他哀嚎了一声，却依然咬着牙向着门口冲去。而在这时，梅宝突然在他怀里醒来了，她捂住自己的小腹，发出了一声让迪普这辈子都难以忘怀的，绝望而痛苦的尖叫。一股温热而黏稠的液体顺着他抱住梅宝的手臂流了下来。他闻见一股清晰明确的铁锈味。什么液体会带着一股铁锈气？他感觉自己的心脏是整个缩紧。

千万不要……他绝望地默念着，是愈加抱紧了梅宝，以自己的身体为她遮挡火焰与其他会让她受伤的东西，可那毫无用处。“我的孩子！”她在他的臂弯里绝望而痛苦地尖叫着，一遍又一遍。即使在他们安全离开了火场后，梅宝被自己以最快速度赶来的未婚夫紧紧抱住，那悲伤而痛苦的眼泪与哭号依然没有停歇。她紧紧地捂住自己的小腹，一遍又一遍的哭喊着。鲜血染红了她的白色睡裙，而迪普站在一旁，沉默而手足无措地看着自己的姐姐哭泣。一阵又一阵复杂的情感洗刷着他的内心，他感到愤怒，感到恐惧，感到身为人类的无能为力，最终所有的情感沉淀为深沉的怒火。他握紧了拳头，感觉到是前所未有的冷静。此时此刻，他所有的谨慎与所有的理性都像是消失无踪，再没有什么规避风险，不去接受那危险的神的想法。

此时此刻，他只想让某些人——或者某些东西，为伤害了他的姐姐而付出代价。

 

连续三天，迪普没有梦见任何可称得上是“梦境”的东西，他总是在闭上眼睛之后就陷入一片无知觉的黑暗，然后在闹钟单调的铃声下醒来。换在平时，也许他会感激这样无梦而深沉的睡眠。但现在他迫切地想要见到那位神，无梦的睡眠就由馈赠而转变成了负担。就连现实也是忙乱到让人根本无暇顾及，这几天他在城区与坐落在靠近海岸边的医院两端跑来跑去，忙得焦头烂额。他们的那栋房子要修葺好起码得等到冬天，于是他暂时租下了一栋小小的房子作为这段时间的落脚点。不幸中的万幸是，梅宝没有在这次事故中受伤——起码没有受到明显的外伤。但那些斯特兰治家族的夫人们听说她的孩子没有了之后，对这场婚事的态度就发生了微妙的转变。但泰德，这位斯特兰治家的继承人是不顾任何人的意见，坚持要将婚礼继续举办下去。迪普在对他的态度感到欣慰的同时，却也隐隐约约地感觉到一阵忧虑——他实在是担心梅宝的精神状态。毕竟每次当他踏进梅宝的病房，看见的画面就是她和她的未婚夫沉默地依偎在一起，像两只惊惶的从死神的马蹄之下逃出生天的爱情鸟。

这天他刚抱着一捧鲜花来到医院，还未走近梅宝所住的房间，就听见她标志性的咯咯笑声。迪普带着点意外和惊喜推开房门，看见梅宝正眉飞色舞地和帕西菲卡说着什么。见到他来，帕西菲卡冲迪普点了点头，起身打算离开，但梅宝是伸手抓住她的衣袖，可怜巴巴的看着她。帕西菲卡皱着眉叹了口气，拍了拍她的手，“起码让我和你的弟弟说几句话？”她的语气里带着点不易察觉的宠溺，“如果方便的话，下午我会再来。”

迪普扬了扬眉毛，是没想到帕西菲卡居然有话找他说。他放下手中的花束，跟着帕西菲卡走到房间之外。一离开梅宝的视线范围之外，帕西菲卡的眼圈是立刻红了起来。她深深地吸了口气，闭了闭眼睛而后睁开，将自己快要落下的眼泪藏了起来。她将一个绒布袋子递给迪普，“项链已经洗好了，”她说，“幸好赶得上婚礼……但也不是太幸好。不过还好她的那位未婚夫足够坚定。”

迪普接过袋子，点了点头，“谢谢你来看她，”他说，“从……那个时候开始，她就再没有像今天这样开心过了。”

帕西菲卡摇了摇头，“我其实应该更早来一些的，毕竟我是她的朋友，”她沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我也只能是她的朋友。”

迪普眨了眨自己的眼睛，有些没听懂，“你当然是她的朋友了，”他说，“婚礼你会来吗？”

“她想让我当她的伴娘，”帕西菲卡耸耸肩，“而我同意了——所以是的，我会来。”

“有你陪着她一起，她肯定会很开心，”迪普说，“她一直希望能和朋友一起踏入教堂。”

帕西菲卡沉默了一会儿，眼神像是有片刻的恍惚。“我其实也——很希望能和她一起踏入教堂，”她笑了笑，声音里含着着几丝不易察觉的颤抖，“但……算了，不说这些了，我听说事故的调查结果出来了？结果是什么，查出来是什么造成了这场事故吗？”

迪普点了点头，叹了口气，烦躁地向后捋了捋自己的头发，“当晚所有在房子里的人都被盘问过一遍了，没有一个人看到火是怎么烧起来的。我们就差把房子夹层里的那窝老鼠揪出来问一遍了——我倒希望我们能这么做，也许这样反而还能查出真相。”

“有没有可能——这事儿不是人为的？”

“什么意思？”

“你知道拉弥亚吗？”

迪普皱起眉头：“那是什么？”

“拉弥亚。”她重复了一遍，“一种妖怪，专门吞吃未成年的孩子与女人腹中的胎儿。我不知道在你们居住的那片大陆上有没有这样的传说，但是——你姐姐之前和我说过，她在你们的故乡那边有过一段婚约，对吧？”帕西菲卡抿了抿嘴唇，“她之前的那位未婚夫——那位白色头发先生，他来过我们店里。”

“格里佛？”迪普莫名其妙的看着帕西菲卡，“他去你们店里干什么？”

“我不知道他叫什么，” 帕西菲卡摇了摇头，“那天他和我母亲交谈的时候我出门了。而母亲在我回家的时候告诉我，要我准备好，也许过几天斯特兰治家的继承人就会取消和梅宝的这场婚事。她一直期待着我能与斯特兰治家族的人联姻，她一直在说：‘那位先生和他的拉弥亚会办好一切的。’——我那时不知道那是什么意思，但几乎是只隔了几天，梅宝就——”她低下了头，声音由冷静过渡为带着点痛苦的哭腔，“我不知道……我真的不知道，如果我早点意识到这之间的关联……”

迪普深深的吸了口气，盯着帕西菲卡，一个想法渐渐在他脑内成型，但他却不敢肯定。“你的意思是，”他审慎的说，“你是说…？”

“我觉得也许那和这事儿有关——或者以我的想法来说，我觉得一定有关” 帕西菲卡仰起头，用力眨掉自己眼睛里的雾气，深深地吸了口气，又恢复了她一贯的高傲模样，“如果真的是因为我的母亲和那位先生达成了什么交易而导致了这件事，我想我也需要负下责任，所以我选择把这件事告诉你。就算梅宝得知这件事之后再也不理我，再也不和我说话，我也想告诉你这件事。作为交换，我希望你答应我，无论是谁做下了这样的事，如果——如果可以的话，麻烦你，让他们付出代价。”

“我会的，”迪普重重地点了点头，“我一定会的。”他语气坚定的说，是对着面前的女孩承诺，也像是对着自己许下承诺。

 

“比尔！比尔赛弗！”迪普在梦中高声呼喊，“你在哪里？”

几乎是在他话音刚落的瞬间，神就出现在了他的身边。神今天不再穿着一身正装，而是换上了像是原始部族的酋长装束的传统服饰。他带着黄金制成的冠冕，披着华丽而花纹繁复的袍子，手里拿着一支巨大而华丽的权杖，半张脸上纹绘着骷髅图案。那只在这之前被他用眼罩蒙住的眼睛此刻暴露在迪普眼前——眼窝里是空空荡荡，完全的漆黑一片。“这还是你第一次在梦中呼喊我的名字！”神兴味盎然地看着他，“你想我了吗？我敢肯定你想了——我们是不是应该把这一天当做纪念日？”

“我一直在等你，但梦境一直没有降临，”迪普毫不理会神戏谑的话语，他的眼睛里全是红血丝，是在梦中都掩饰不住的疲态，“我想知道，是什么引起了这场火灾？是什么人——或者说，是什么东西，夺走了我姐姐的孩子？”

神挑了挑眉，刚想些说什么，却像是突然被什么东西冒犯了似的皱起眉头。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，眯起眼睛靠近迪普，仔细地嗅了嗅。看见迪普肩头被包扎起来的伤口，他的神情严肃了起来：“在这之前，我倒想问问——你肩膀上的伤痕是怎么回事？”

“在火场之中受了伤，”迪普侧过头看了看被纱布包裹起额伤口，摇摇头，“已经快好了，这不重要——”

“这很重要。”神打断了他的话语，神情是罕见的严肃，他俯下身，用他有着黑色指甲的修长的手指揭开纱布，仔细地打量着那块丑陋的，还未愈合的伤口。末了，神发出一声冷笑，将自己的手掌整个覆盖上那片伤痕。迪普痛得几乎快要狂叫起来，却在几个分秒后感受到伤口四周那些红肿与锐痛是被一片清凉与镇静取代。神撤开手掌，那片肌肤上火焰所制造出的可怖痕迹此刻已无影无踪。“红色的火？”神的语气刻薄而充满鄙夷，同时还夹杂着一些不易察觉的怒气，“这还真是——令人惊讶！”

迪普摸了摸自己的肩膀，此时此刻伤口无影无踪，皮肤完好如初，就像是从未受伤过一样。他带着点惊讶的看着神：“你刚刚做了什么？”

“只是帮你弄清楚答案何为，以及大发善心地赐予你一点小小的神之馈赠！”神对他眨了眨眼又，恢复了他那戏谑的语气，笑了起来，露出他尖锐的犬牙，“怎么？难道你不知道神是全知全能的存在？”

“我当然知道，”迪普轻轻地吸了口气，“所以我一直想要来问你，而不是相信那些所谓的调查结果。”

“凡人怎么能够得知那些？这是神的范畴,”神低垂着眼睛， “但我得提醒你，你向神要求的所有事——”

“都需要付出代价，”迪普抿紧嘴唇，点了点头，“我知道。”

“而你还是想要一个答案？”

“我需要知道答案，”迪普说，“红色的火是什么意思？”

“低贱的恶魔，”神冷淡的说，“他们只配操纵红色的火。那些低贱的存在，那些卑微如同蝼蚁的可悲生物，现在居然被人以神的名义供奉——松树，我愚蠢的继承人，你难道不知道是你自己把那卑贱的存在引到房子里来的？”

“你在说什么？”迪普的脑子一片混乱，他睁大眼睛，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“怎么可能是我？我怎么会把什么低贱的恶魔引到——”

“那束花！”神吼了起来，眼睛整个变为血红，他那只漆黑一片的眼眶里是骤然燃起浓烈的深蓝色火焰，“拉弥亚会随着自己血液的气味去往有着怀孕的女人所在的房子，并吞吃女人腹中的胎儿！你还没想明白吗，松树？”

迪普愣愣的看着神充斥着怒气的眼睛，只感觉自己一片混乱的脑子是逐渐变得清明。他想起诺斯韦斯特夫人言语间对于斯特兰治家族的热切，想起格里佛的威胁，想起那束火红的玫瑰。现在他知道为什么那股甜腻的气味让人头昏到有些反胃了——只要花香足够浓烈，在其中夹杂着的血腥气就很容易被人忽略。“没有家神庇佑的家族只能为人鱼肉，即使是最低贱的神也能让你们狠狠地摔个跟头，”神的眼睛变回了金色，但怒火是依然没有消散，“我从不是世界上唯一的神，多得是和旧时代的神与恶魔定下契约的家族。只要他们的继承人接受他们，成为他们的信徒，要对付一个什么也不会的男孩和一个没有信徒的神简直易如反掌！”神俯下身，他的脸几乎快要整个的贴在迪普脸上，“你的任性不只是伤害到了你自己，迪普派恩斯，是你自己害死了派恩斯家族的血脉！也许我对你太过纵容了，我早该要求你对于神所赋予你的一切付出代价。”

神向后退开身体，冷眼看着迪普像是脱力般地向后倒下，坐在地上。他整个人是太过恍惚，就连眼泪从他自己的眼睛里顺着脸颊流下都没有意识到。“如果你一直不接受我，我就会消失，”神的声音冷淡而无感情，“没有信徒的神无法存活，而那些像我一样来自旧时代的，会与人类定下契约的神已经越来越少。到那时，还有谁能够从那些觊觎你家族的卑贱蝼蚁手下护得你们周全，就凭你自己？一个连最低级的恶魔所制造出的火焰都没法避开的人类？你想就这样眼看着你家族的荣光在你这一代消失殆尽？”

迪普无意识地摇了摇头，是不可抑制的颤抖了起来。而神只是冷漠地看着他。“你还是不想接受我与我的力量吗，松树？”他问，“如果你依然这样想，我会尊重你的决定，从此再不踏入你的梦境——”

“不，我接受，”迪普咬紧了牙，一字一句的说，他听见他的声音是冷静到连自己都不敢相信，“我不会让我的家族毁在我的手下，我会让他们，让那些胆敢觊觎我们，伤害我们，轻视我们的人——让那些胆敢伤害梅宝的人付出代价！”

“那就去做，”神说，他的声音里是居然含着一丝笑意，“让他们付出代价。”

“让他们付出代价。”迪普喃喃地重复着神的话语，是无意识地攥紧了自己的拳头。而此时神对着迪普再度伸出自己的右手，而迪普看着神的眼睛，是坚定地握上了他的，任由深蓝色的火焰沿着他的小臂蔓延而上，将他整个的包围。神伸出另一只手，将迪普整个圈在怀里，抱住了他，火焰近乎温柔地将他们俩围在一起。迪普任由神用手捂住他的眼睛，是感觉到一阵突如其来，深沉而又无法抑制的困倦。在从梦境陷入另一个梦境的最后几个清醒的分秒里，他听见神在他的耳边低声说着让他不要害怕，这不会持续太久。他还未来得及回答神他一点也不怕，就失去了意识。在一片柔软的模糊之中，他最后的记忆是一片灿烂如同神的眼睛的金色，以及在画面最中央的一个独眼三角形。

“这才是我的继承人应有的样子，松树，”神像是对着迪普说，又像是喃喃自语，“现在，让我们一起，去让那些胆敢惹怒神与他的继承人的卑贱的蝼蚁们付出代价。”

 

05.

他在梦中的森林之上飞翔，迅猛而悄无声息。雾气依然浓重，是让人连眼前超过一米以上的距离都无法看清。他眼角的余光略过自己的身侧，是看见一对巨大而漆黑的鸟类翅膀，风从蓝黑色带着点金属光泽的羽毛间穿过，将他与神共享的身体整个轻巧地托举起来。像报丧鸟，他想。而就在他的想法刚从脑子里冒出来的同时，他就听见神的笑声从他脑海里传来。“报丧鸟？真是有意思的想法！”神的声音高昂而略有些刺耳，是他一贯的饶有兴致而带着点嘲讽的语气，“你觉得我们昭示的会是谁的死亡？”

“我只希望不会是我们的，”迪普回答，“你知道那只拉弥亚在哪？”

“神有什么不知道？”

他们于雾气中降落，向着森林的最深处落去。迪普环顾四周，他目光所及之处皆是茫茫一片白雾。神操纵着他们共享的身体，收敛起了翅膀。“我们到了。”他漫不经心地说。

拉弥亚栖息在森林深处的洞穴之中，沿着地上闪着微亮的光的血迹，他们很轻易地就找到了她的洞穴。此时太阳还未从东边的天际线升起，拉弥亚还有一段时间才会回到她的栖身之处。迪普忍着恶心，向着洞穴内部望了望，里面散落着各式各样的婴儿衣物与细小的骨头，小小的，沾满血污的鞋子堆在墙角，有些血渍已经陈旧发黑，而有些血渍依然鲜艳如同刚刚从伤口滴落。迪普狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇，是感到一阵的反胃与恶心，“也不知道这只拉弥亚到底吃了多少人，”他难以置信地说，“居然会有人将这样的恶魔当做神来供奉崇拜？”

神咧开嘴笑了起来，露出他尖锐的犬牙，“难道你不也是一样将恶魔尊崇为神？”他带着点笑意反问。

 

橙色的光从天际线缓慢地升起，雾气逐渐开始散去。这时在他们的身后传来窸窸窣窣的，像蛇在地面上爬行的声音。迪普顿时紧张起来，神像是察觉到了他不安的情绪似的，安抚性地操控身体闭上眼睛，由他接过身体的掌控权。此时，一个苍老的女声在他们的身后响起，“混乱与梦境之神？”她的语气里饱含着惊讶，疑惑，与一丝不易察觉的恐惧。神睁开眼睛，挑了挑眉。他转过身，用他金色的眼睛居高临下地看着拉弥亚。那怪物的上半身是个苍老而鬼魅的女性躯壳，而她的下半身则是一条粗壮的蛇尾。她的眼眶里空空如也，一片漆黑，是完全没有任何眼球曾存在过的痕迹。此时拉弥亚眯起她空空荡荡的眼眶，端详了他一会儿，猛烈地摇了摇头：“不，不对，不仅仅只是他——还有他的继承人。这可真是稀奇，你居然会带着你人类的信徒出现在出现在雾森之中？你都有多少年没有踏入神的领地了，比尔赛弗？”

“也许我是确实离开了很久——太久了！我还以为你会匍匐在我的脚下恭顺的迎接着我的归来？”神哼笑了一声，语气里是毫不掩饰的轻蔑，“连你这样卑贱的存在都有资格踏入这片森林，还胆敢直呼我的名字——现在的恶魔都不懂得如何尊重他们的主人了么？”

拉弥亚笑了起来，笑声粗哑而低沉，“你不再是我的主人了，梦神，”她说，“如同你一样，我也与人类做下交易，拥有了我的信徒；如同你一样，我也拥有了来自人类的力量。现在的我与你并没有任何区别，自然我也不需要再惧怕你，比尔赛弗。我们同是旧时代的存在，你与我之间又有什么不同？”

“这倒是挺新鲜！”神咧开嘴，兴味盎然地端详着拉弥亚，“与你交易的人类向你要求了什么？”

拉弥亚盯着神——准确的说，是直勾勾地盯着神所操纵的那具躯壳，“多么漂亮新鲜的年轻人，”她叹息着，言语间的热切与渴望是满的快要溢出来，“我会把你所想要知道的一切都全盘托出，不过在这之前，不如我们做个——像你常常所要求的那种——交易？”

神挑挑眉：“你想要什么？”

“你的信徒，你的继承人，”拉弥亚粗嘎的笑了起来，伸出她舌尖分叉的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。她俯下身，缓慢地向着神靠近，“从你奴役，你折辱，你屠杀我们那时开始，我就一直都在想这件事，”拉弥亚的嘴整个裂开，露出其中密密麻麻的尖利牙齿，“如果有一天我能吃掉混乱与梦境之神的继承人，那将会是多么美妙的味道——你可曾有亲自食用过自己的信徒，比尔赛弗，我亲爱的梦神？我得说那种感觉可真是好极了！”

“只区区一个继承人？我倒觉得那满足不了你的胃口，”神打了个响指，漫不经心地说，“不如再加上继承人的姐姐和她腹中尚未诞下的孩子？”

拉弥亚停在原地，睁大自己空荡荡的眼眶，一瞬间她反应了过来，是立即掉头想要向反方向逃窜。但已经迟了，由神指尖所迸射出的蓝色火花几乎是是立即就咆哮着向着拉弥亚所在之处蔓延而去。“能和旧相识说会儿话可真是让人心情愉悦！毕竟我们可真是很久没见过面了——也许在这之后也不会再见面？”他兴高采烈地说，“鉴于在这之前你对我所庇佑的家族做下的事，我准备给你一点小小的礼物与奖励！毕竟那样的手法可真是漂亮至极，所以！我想你的回答大概不会是个拒绝？”

拉弥亚嘶嘶地尖叫起来，“我只是按照规矩实现那人类所对我要求之事！我只是做了所有的神都会做的事！”她吼着，声音里饱含着愤怒与恐惧，“在这之前，我不知道那是你所庇佑的家族居住的房子！我向你道歉，那不是我的本意！”

神轻耸右肩，是丝毫不为拉弥亚的话语所动。他做了个手势，于是蓝色的火焰是立刻将拉弥亚整个的包围。火焰编织而成的绳索咆哮着沿着她的躯壳缠绕而上，她痛苦而绝望地锐声尖叫起来，徒劳无功的挣扎着，想挣脱火焰的束缚。“我求求你，不要杀死我！”拉弥亚向他大吼着，“旧时代的存在除了我们之外，还剩下些什么？当我死了，在这世界上还拥有着信徒的神又还剩下几个？没有神能够逃过灭亡的命运，就连你也是一样，混乱与梦境之神！我好不容易才以我的眼睛作为筹码换得信徒与供奉，我不想死！我可以将我的信徒与你共享，我会尊重你，让我的信徒们将你当做至高无上的主神来侍奉——我愿意做任何事，所以别杀我！求求你！”

而神只是冷漠地看着她，“不是我要杀你，而是我的继承人向我如此要求，我只是做了所有的神都会做的事，”他的语气冰冷而无感情，“你杀害了我最新的血脉，你以最低贱的红色火焰伤害了我的继承人，你以轻蔑的方式直呼我的名字，甚至还胆敢对我的继承人抱有不切实际的觊觎与窥视！你怎么配？你应当尊重我，你理应恐惧我！——像你这种卑贱的存在，你也配将你的信徒奉献于我？”

拉弥亚发出临死前的悲鸣，她嘶嘶地怒吼着，双手企图扯下那些深蓝色的火之绳索，可那毫无用处。此时神从他与迪普共享的躯壳中退出，将主导权交还给了迪普。神和他的继承人一起，并肩站在森林之中，静静地看着蓝色的火焰咆哮着燃尽所有不洁之物。“好好看着，我亲爱的松树。那些胆敢挑战神祗权威的蝼蚁，”神握住迪普的肩，将他拉近自己，“他们只配拥有这种结局。”

神的语气平静，像是已经见过无数次这样的场景。

最终，在太阳完全升起之时，雾气散尽，神与他的继承人一起消却了踪迹。留在原地的，只有拉弥亚的躯壳燃烧而成的灰烬。阳光照射在树叶之上，雾气所凝聚而成的露珠闪烁着金色的光。一切都是那么的宁静与美好，就像是黎明之时的那场神对不敬者的杀戮是从未存在过一样。

 

“你该离开了，”神站在梦境的边缘，对他说，此时他又换回了自己的那身黑色正装礼服，“你活着的身体在不久之后就会醒来。在这之前，你需要离开梦境，不然你的意识没法回到你活着的躯体。”

“我知道。”迪普说，但他却依然站在原地，没有动弹，“但我想——在离开之前，先得到那份你曾应允给予我的神之赠礼。”

神挑挑眉，像是丝毫不意外于他的话语，“看来你已经想好了要向我祈求什么，”他说，“那你准备付出什么样的代价，松树？”

“我已经付出了代价——你答应过我，会在我接受你之后给予我神的馈赠，”迪普也学着他的样子，挑了挑眉，“还是说你打算言而无信，全知全能的神？”

“真是奸诈！”

“神不也是一样？”

神哼了一声，脸上却没有被冒犯的神色，相反，他倒是显得很高兴。“奸诈总比虚伪的正义好，我猜？”他冲迪普愉快的咧了咧嘴，“那么，我会教给你在黑夜之中飞行的能力。我会告诉你如何将身形在雾气之中隐匿；我会告诉你如何召唤，如何操纵恶魔；我会教给你魂灵的语言，让你能从死去之人的口里获得信息，如何？”

“那不是我想要的馈赠。”

“好吧，”神耸耸肩，“我会教给你所有你想得到的知识，宇宙间所有的秘密，以及所有作为神的代言者应了解之事——这样如何？”

“你从一开始就答应告诉我这些了，别欺骗我，比尔，”迪普摇了摇头，“这些都不是我想要的馈赠。”

“你还真是个麻烦的继承人！”神咧嘴笑了起来，露出他尖锐的牙齿。他的双手把着手杖，撑在地上，手指轻快地在手杖的弯头部分敲着拍子，“那你想要什么特别的礼物？”他的语气里带着点愉快的笑意。

“我想要——”迪普顿了顿，张了张嘴，却没有说出话来，他感觉自己嘴里一阵发苦，“我想要成为继承人，这就是我想要的馈赠。”

“但你已经是继承人了，”神眨了眨眼睛，“你的意思是想要自己的孩子成为神的继承人？这可有些太缺乏新意了，我亲爱的松树！”

“我不是想要我自己的孩子——”

“那就是为了你的姐姐？”神从鼻孔里哼了一声，“无聊！她会有自己的孩子的，我在她的命运之中看得清清楚楚。倒是你！与其你为了你的姐姐向我祈求，不如你自己为了我乖乖的去生个孩子！我保证，在我们俩的共同教导之下，他将会是派恩斯家族最完美的继承人！”

“哎，”迪普轻轻地笑了起来，“我们不是就正在在说这件事么？”

“但你不是——”

“叔公留给我的日志里告诉我，只要继承人一直存在，神就不会消失，”迪普说，“那如果某一任继承人一直存在呢？那是不是意味着——你就不再需要其他的继承人？”

神眨了眨眼，突然明白了过来。他带着点不可置信的看着迪普，过了很久，他才开口，“如果——你的意思是，你想要成为神永恒的继承人，与神一同庇佑你的家族的话，松树，”神的语气审慎，语气是不同于他惯常的高昂语调，“你要知道，这会让你的灵魂再无法获得永恒的宁静，你将不会去往另一个世界，而是与神一同存在于梦的空间。但与之相对的，当你人间的躯体死去之后，你将与我一同共享无限的时间。只要我存在，你便存在。这就是你想要的吗，迪普派恩斯，我亲爱的松树？”

“我想这也同时意味着从这开始继承人就再不会于梦境之中受到神的骚扰？”

“你把那些称作骚扰？！”神像是受了天大的委屈般大叫起来，“那明明是友好的沟通与交流！”

迪普无奈地摇了摇头，最终还是没忍住，翻了个白眼：“我觉得我们对于友好这个词的定义很显然完全不一样。”

神毫不在意的耸耸肩，“那又有什么关系！你依然接受了我，不是吗？”他向着迪普凑近，眼神探询，“所以，你是真的——愿意放弃永恒的宁静，与我一同永远存在于梦境之中？”

迪普也学着他的样子耸了耸肩，“那你会给我些什么作为交换？”他模仿着神的语调说。

神大笑起来，伸手将他拉近自己，是个距离亲吻只相差一个眼神的距离。“作为交换，我会教授给你神所应该知道的一切，”神低声对他说，语调近乎于魅惑，“从你与我一同成为神开始，你家族诞下的继承人皆会带有你与我的力量所共同产生的印记，你将会与我一同教导他们所应知晓的一切，你将永远成为与神相同的存在，从此那些凡人们再也无法决定你我的存在与否。继承人不再重要，他们也不再会拥有感应神的能力——除非神选择显现在他们面前——而他们也再不会于梦中受到梦魔的侵扰。这就是你想要的吗，松树？”

“我想——是的，”迪普吁了口气，“这样，如此一来，这一切就在我这一代结束了？”

“结束了，”神点了点头，“但庇佑依然有效，因为你依然是我的继承人与信徒！”

“那么我想，交易成立。”迪普向着神伸出左手，而神也握住他的，笑了起来，那笑容是宽泛到能让人清清楚楚地看见他尖锐锋利的牙齿，“交易成立！”神凑近迪普，在他的胎记上轻轻地落下一个吻，“从此以后，你会与我永永远远地在一起。”神低声对他说。而迪普是仰起头看着他：“我还以为神不屑于说出‘永恒’这类的话语？”

神对此报以大笑。

\----------------------------------------

*拉弥亚：古希腊神话中一头半人半蛇的女性怪物，亦是在西方以猎杀小孩闻名的蛇妖。其名字拉弥亚来自希腊语“Λάμιος”，意指“食道”，象征“贪欲”，描述拉弥亚吞食儿童的形象。

*标题名来源于法罗语，翻译成英语是’into the mist‘，意思是“走入迷雾之中”


End file.
